Various computer executable applications utilize a client-server architecture to centralize data processing and storage on an application server to enable sophisticated services to client devices. Developers of these applications (e.g., web-based and mobile applications) face numerous challenges associated with rolling out updates to application service engines on the application servers corresponding to the client applications. An update to an application service engine may corrupt a production database or may cause a halt to an application service that millions or billions of users depend on. Hence, it is important to test a pre-production version of an application service engine in scenarios as close to live traffic as possible. Conventional off-line testing methods fail to satisfy this requirement.
The figures depict various embodiments of this disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of embodiments described herein.